Wicked Loud: Part 1, The Marks
by 5torm 5urge
Summary: How did Static, Zephyr, Octavia and Vinyl get their cutie marks? When the crusaders bump into them, they will have to tell their stories... DISCLAIMER: I dun own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, all rights reserved and that fun stuff.


Octavia's eyes opened, slowly.

Very slowly. From the time she woke up to the time her eyes were all the way open, it had felt like an eternity.

After this bout with the thought of going back to sleep, Octavia decided against it, and straightened up in bed.

She felt a warm body sleeping next to her. She knew it was no other than Vinyl Scratch.

They had been together for the last few months, and it had turned out pretty good.

Vinyl was not at all what Octavia thought most celebrities of her stature would be.

She was kind and loving, always caring how Octavia felt and what she did.

She did, maddingly, call her 'Tavi' because Octavia sounded 'too formal'.

Vinyl snow white coat was neat, her blue and cyan mane was resting on Octavia's chest.

Octavia had always liked the color of Vinyl's mane. Once she had asked it why it was colored like that, and Vinyl didn't know.

Unicorns were often known to be high society, not generally having insane eye colors, or unruly manes.

Octavia thought of Fancy Pants. The stallion was one of the highest figures in Canterlot.

She had only seen him once, and he had been very nice.

Octavia ran her hoof through Vinyl's mane.

It felt greasy and unwashed.

Octavia smiled.

She would get to wash Vinyl's hair. Octavia had always like styling hair, her mane proved it.

It was long and gray, and very well kept.

Even now, in bed, it kept its shape.

Vinyl's glasses were on a table in the other room. Octavia had always loved her eye color. _Red._

That was a pretty amazing eye color.

She only knew about 2 other ponies with red eyes.

At this, Vinyl woke up with a start.

This was how she always woke. Her body shook a little bit and her eyes popped open.

She felt the hoof being ran through her mane, and smiled.

Vinyl flipped her body over to see Octavia, still caressing her mane.

"Morning." She said in a rough voice.

Octavia smiled.

"We need to wash your mane."

Vinyl made a look of disgust. She hated having her mane washed.

This made Octavia smile even more.

"I know you don't like it, but it needs to be done."

Vinyl got out of the small bed. It had white covers and red pillows, for it was Vinyl's bed.

Sometimes the couple slept in Octavia's bed, which was colored grey and purple.

Vinyl had the idea of the matching beds, and Octavia had liked it.

The earth pony got out of the bed also, and followed the unicorn.

"I'll get the bath going right away!" Smiled Octavia as she hurried off to the bathroom to get it started.

Vinyl sighed. Her red eyes were tried, she hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

Octavia excidetly turned the red handle to the right, and warm water starting gushing into the tub.

She smiled. She liked the sound of water. It was soothing.

Eventually, Vinyl came in to find Octavia checking the water.

Vinyl frowned.

Octavia noticed this.

"Vinyl, you really must take better care of your mane."

"Tavi, I don't wanna look like _you..._" Replied Vinyl.

"Are you saying I don't have the most _flowing _mane next to Princess Celestia?" Vinyl had once said this about Octavia, and she had held it over the DJ's head ever since.

"No..." Vinyl said, looking at the floor.

"Then get in!" Smiled Octavia.

Vinyl sighed and did as directed.

The warm water made her skin tingle as she got in.

She seated herself comfortably in the tub, her tail sticking lazily over the other side.

Octavia immediately got to work on Vinyl's mane, pouring shampoo out of a container she had in her mouth onto the DJ's mane.

It was cold and gooey, a sort of shock from the warm water she was sitting in.

After a sufficient amount had found it's way to Vinyl's head, Octavia immediately starting spreading it throughout Vinyl's mane with her hooves.

It was hard work getting through all the tangles, and every once in a while, Vinyl would sqeuak when a tangle painfully came undone.

After a while, Octavia told her marefriend(After all, they _were _together) to stick her head under the water to wash out the soap.

Vinyl dunked her face into the warm water. It felt good, the water trying to get in through every crevice on Vinyl's face.

The soap washed out, and Vinyl withdrew her face from the water.

"Don't you feel better?" Smiled Octavia.

Vinyl smiled back.

"Yeah."

The celloist planted a kiss on the DJ's cheek and walked out of the bathroom, followed by Vinyl with a towel around her head.

There small apartment was cozy, the walls were brown, adorned with multiple posters and other things.

It had only 5 rooms, but that was more than enough for the couple.

Today, they were going to a picnic with Octavia's cousin and his friend, whom Vinyl hadn't met yet.

The residents of Ponyville had welcomed the celebrity and didn't crowd her wherever she want anymore.

She liked it that way.

Static liked Picnics. He had memories of when he was a little colt, visiting Pinkie's side of the family, having these kinds of picnics almost daily.

He had the basket in his mouth and was walking with Zephyr to the park, where he was told to meet Octavia.

The celloist was now in a relationship with the best DJ in all of Equestria. He was already on television for performing with the wonderbolts, and this made him even more famous.

Sometimes he hated attention. Who was he kidding? He wasn't cut out to be a celebrity.

Or was he?

He never gave the idea much thought.

Oh well, he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

Octavia was already laying on the blanket. The sun beat down on them, it was spring, and very hot. Vinyl liked hot weather, but not Octavia. It made her mane sweaty, which she hated.

As if to show off their wings, the two colts flew and landed very chalantly in front of the two mares, making Vinyl almost burst out laughing.

Static did indeed look very silly with a basket in his mouth.

"What?" He said, the sound muffled through the basket.

Zephyr had to chuckle a little bit too. The two had there characteristic trilby hats on. Static remembered back to flight school when they had first gotten the hats. They were much too big for them then, but they knew they would grow into them.

Static sat down carefully and opened the basket with his snout, revealing some hoofmade platters which the DJ magicked out onto the blanket which the picnic had been set up on.

They were settling down to a nice meal when a little orange pegasus came barreling over a small knoll behind the mares.

It was, of course, Scootaloo, with her two friends, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom in tow in a small wagon.

Scootaloo knew this route and didn't expect these grown ups to be blocking it.

She gasped and tried to stop, but it was no use. The scooter crashed unceremoniously to the ground, followed by the wagon, resulting in all the fillies flying out and landing noisily all over the picnic, ruining it.

Scootaloo smiled sheepishly at the eyes of the adults. Each had a different look. Octavia looked worried, Vinyl was confused, Static was bemused, and Zephyr was holding in a laugh.

"Uhh...Hi?" Said Scootaloo nervously.

"Hey, Scootaloo, mind getting off our picnic?" Joked Static, causing Zephyr to burst out laughing. The white colt soon joined him, and they just laughed as the mares shared a confused look.

Sweetie Belle peered at the Unicorn's flank.

She instantly recognized who it was.

"DJ Pon-3!" She cried, pushing her friends off of her. "Oooo! I've always wanted to meet _you_!" She smiled.

Vinyl blushed. "Please, it's Vinyl Scratch."

Applebloom got up and dusted herself off.

She didn't know any of these ponies, and didn't exactly want to. She recognized the white colt but didn't know his name. Everypony else was a complete blur.

Sweetie Belle had already concoted another plan. "Hey! How'd you get _your _cutie mark?" She asked the celebrity before her friends could stop her.

Vinyl blushed again. "Please, it's not a very good story."

Static interrupted. "I can tell ya how I got _mine._ Hay, I can even tell you how Zephyr here got his." He said, gesturing to the other colt who was now munching on a hay sandwich.

Scootaloo sighed and rolled her eyes. "_Here _we go."

Static sat down, for he had been standing up this whole time, and tried to remember the story.

"I was just a little colt, back in flight school..."

_Staticus Emilio Electric, or, as he liked to be known, Static Electric, was wondering around the campus of the flight school at Cloudsdale with his friend Zephyr. They were wearing there charactristic Trilby hats, Zephyr's was green, his was brown. Thy had been known around the school for wearing these, and many other ponies had now followed suit. Zephyr smiled and looked around. He spotted a white mare with a purple hat wondering down the other side of the street. The friends were lazily heading back to the dorm room where they slept. Celestia was bringing the sun down, and was soon going to bring the moon out. The light casted shadows over everything it touched, the buildings, with there characteristic greek architecture, stood tall and proud over all the pegasi. The colts weren't trying hard to not be noticed. It was very difficult not to, Zephyr was cyan, his mane light and dark blue, Static was white, his mane was black and white. Neither had a cutie mark, but that didn't matter. Most ponies in there class didn't have their's, and neither of the friends had ever thought much about the subject. They turned the corner in silence, they didn't feel like talking, and spotted the dorm. Zephyr easily pushed open the door to the building with his snout and entered. A few fillies and colts were chatting in small groups. The friends passed them by and went to the common room that was on the first floor, where the entire dorm was usually. Right now, however, it was empty. Static had heard of a school which had common rooms with fireplaces. It was very hard to get fireplaces on clouds because of the threat of lighting the cloud on fire. Zephyr was sure he was lying, but they had quickly dropped the subject. The friends settled in two comfy armchairs which they usually occupied, both of them colored blue and embroidered with the wonderbolts insignia. Everypony who was anypony wanted to join them, but the two colts who occupied them now for some odd reason did not. The sun was all the way down now, and the campus had grown dark. The colts lazily let the lights in the building shut on, casting a distinctly fake light over them. Static was the first to speak, as he always was. _

_"Well, what do ya wanna do for dinner?" He asked lazily, blowing his mane out of his eyes. _

_Zephyr shuffled through the restauraunts in Cloudsdale in his mind. There was the cafeteria, of course, but they were too cool to eat school food. There was the Thunder Clap, but it was closed for maintenance. Finally, he decided on a bar in the northern end of the campus called The Rain Drop, and told Static this. He agreed, and they lifted themselves out of the comfortable chairs, and walked through the door. On the way out the door, Dumbell, a brown colt, nearly knocked into the two. Neither really liked him or his croud at all, and the feeling was mutual. They didn't say anything, just shared ugly looks. Once out the door, they untucked their wings and flew north to where the bar was. Young pegasi weren't allowed to fly more than 500 feet over Cloudsdale, thought most couldn't reach that height. They landed outside the bar. The large neon sign of a raindrop illuminated it from far away. Static admired this sign, and Zephyr didn't really care for it. They walked inside and were greeted by Raindrop Flare, the proprietor of the bar. She was a violet mare with a dark blue mane. She enjoyed the company of the two colts, even though she was much older than them. The friends sat at their favorite seats, which happened to be cyan and white, and Raindrop came to take their orders. "Two Sasparillas." Said Static firmly as the mare neared them. She brought back there drinks and placed them in front of the two, and wondered off to fill another ponies order. They gulped down their drinks quickly and looked around. The bar was populated by all shapes and sizes of pegasi. Zephyr spotted an orange one with a fiery mane, and instantly recognized it as Spitfire. Spitfire met his gaze and smiled as she walked over to where the two were sitting. "Hey!" She smiled in her little filly voice. Static smiled back, they were friends. Spitfire sat in a seat next to him and ordered another sasparilla. It was a popular drink on the campus. Only the cool kids drunk it, it was hot on the breath. After a few hours, 4 hay burgers, a large order of hay fries and a conversation on hats later, everypony was ready to go home. Spitfire wondered out of the front door, but Static stayed behind. He noticed a back door wide open, leading to somewhere shrouded in the darkness. His sense of adventure was sporatic, but now was one of the times it activated. _

_"Hey!" He shouted as Zephyr went for the door. The blue colt sighed and walked back to where his friend was standing. _

_"What?"_

_"That door."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"It's wide open.."_

_"So?"_

_"So why don't we see what's on the other side?"_

_"Because it's dangerous..."_

_"Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"_

_Zephyr sighed. Sometimes he hated it when Static's 'sense of adventure' activated. Without much of a choice, he followed the other colt out of the door and into the darkness. Gradually, his eyes, which were blue, adjusted to the darkness. Static's eyes were used to settings this dark, but Zephyr wasn't. What stood before them was unclear. It appeared to be an entrance to somewhere in the clouds which Cloudsdale itself resided on. Basements were rare in this town if they even existed. Static curiously went up and touched the door, making it suddenly open, kicking up a large cloud of dust which clouded both the colt's eyes. Static wondered inside, and his eyes gradually adjusted. Zephyr came in after him and accidently walked past where he was standing, and fell through the floor with a crash! Normally, he would've been fine, but this was the last layer of cloud in Cloudsdale. He was now free falling to earth. He had hit his head on a stray cloud, knocking him unconcious. Static was shocked, his friend was gone without a trace. He heard the sound of rushing air and realized what had happened._

_"Hold on!" He shouted to nopony in particular, and dived through the hole in the floor._

_He tucked his wings in to minimize air resistance, as he had been taught in one of his classes, and zoomed towards the ground after his friend. His hat was miracoulously stayed on. As he flew faster and faster, a trail of lightning materialized behind him as he finally caught up to his friend._

_He grabbed onto Zephyr and slapped him across the face, effectively waking him._

_"Whaa?"_

_"Wake up you idiot! FLY!" He shouted as he let the other colt go._

_The gust of wind woke up Zephyr and he untucked his wings and pulled up._

_Static's wings were still tucked into his body, and there was the ground. _

_He did the only thing he could think of._

_He untucked his wings quickly and flipped aroudn in mid air, flapping like mad._

_It didn't do much but slow his descent in time for him to pull up and avert certain death._

_He was now skimming the ground, which happened to be covered in trees. One was in front of him, but he managed to pull up. The lightning behind him lit it, and now a fire was growing. _

_Static didn't have time for that. He was going too fast, much too fast. He was speeding through the air, unable to stop or even slow down. Just then, a cloud appeared out of the darkness._

_The colt desperately grabbed onto it, knocking the wind out of him. The trail of lightning zoomed past him and into the air, creating two seperate bolts which collided with each other causing a large explosion of electricity._

_Static was shocked. He was alive, that was all that mattered._

_Zephyr found him resting on a cloud. _

_The first thing he noticed was his friend's flank._

_A cutie mark. Zephyr's face dropped._

_Static rolled over and noticed his friend landing on the cloud._

_"Hey..." He trailed off._

_"Where'd you get that?" He said, motioning to his friend's flank._

_Static looked down. A cutie mark. Two lightning bolts, shrouded by a cloud. Zephyr was a little jealous._

_"Well, looks like I win." He said proudly._

_Zephyr was a little confused._

_"Remember on the first day of flight school we made a bet who would get their mark first?"_

_Zephyr scrunched up his face. "Yeah..."_

_"So I win. You owe me 20 bits." Said Static, a smile hidden on his face._

_"20 bits?"_

_"Yup."_

_Zephyr didn't know where he would get 20 bits._

_The two colts proceeded back to Cloudsdale. It was much past curfew. Oh well, they would be late, again._

_A cross Jet Stream greeted them._

_"What was that?" He snorted._

_"What?"_

_"That little aerobatics trick of yours." He sneered._

_"I have no idea what you're talking about." Joked Static. This was how he always dealed with the snooty teacher._

_"Well, that's new." Continued Jet Stream, motioning to his student's cutie mark._

Static finished his story and looked around. Zephyr didn't really care, but the fillies and mares were shocked.

"Static, did that really happen?" Questioned Octavia.

"Well, duh..." Chimed in Zephyr.

Scootaloo looked over at the blue colt.

"How'd you get _yours?_" She asked, motioning to his flank.

"You really wanna hear it? It's not half as interesting as _his_..." He said, motioning to Static.

Static punched him on the shoulder at this.

"Sure it is."

"Fine..."

_Celestia's own sun beat down on the backs of the pegasi as they entered the pearly gates which led to the main campus of Cloudsdale flight academy. It illuminated the white clouds which hung around the city, and showed off the greek architecture which the floating city was compromised of. In the distance, unrefined rainbow poured down from the weather factories responsible for all of Equestria's snowflakes, rainbows, rain and clouds. It was a normal day for the lives of the pegasi. They flew across the beautiful city. They were all shapes and sizes, with cutie marks of just about everything. One Colt, by the name of Zephyr, who was still in flight school, and did not have his cutie mark, had always wondered what kind of mark he would have in the future. He hadn't put much thought to the subject, but since his best friend and partner in...well, he didn't exactly describe what they did together as crime, he knew it wasn't exactly legal, got his, it had been on his mind. They were a few years away from the big test, which would show if they had what what it takes to graduate. Everypony knew the wonderbolts would be watching, but they tried not let that worry them. It wasn't very successful most of the time. He and his friend Static Electric were the popular colts around in their grade level, as they made the trilby hat be 'The cool thing to wear'. In fact, they had made a few bits from unsuspecting ponies by stealing their hats then reselling them to the unsuspecting foals later. That's why they were partners. Everypony knew when Zephyr was around by seeing his outlandishly light and dark blue mane and his cyan colored body, which was topped off by his green colored trilby which he wore most of the time. Static, of course, was white, he wore a brown hat for no particular reason that anypony could remember._

_Zephyr was entering the main training fields for another day, as anypony would expect. Static greeted him from the side of the main road. He wore his sleek flight goggles around his neck. Damn! Zephyr had left his at the dorm. Oh well, he would just have to acquire some...somehow. Before he could bring up the subject, Static put another pair which he had been hiding in his mane into his mouth and tossed it around Zephyr's neck. He chuckled, then spoke. _

_"Hey Z, what's up? Forgetting things again?" _

_"And I suppose these are my goggles?." He responded. _

_"But of course." Joked the colt._

_The two jauntily walked towards their area of the field, where the fillies and colts of their class were standing around. Both Zephyr and Static were thankfully in the same class. Their teacher, Jet Stream, was an old stallion, and he didn't take no for an answer. However, on the inside, everypony knew he was just a big softie. In his rough voice, he told them to get ready for the normal training drills that compromised most of their day. _

_"These workouts are always so boring! Why can't we do something else, like racing?" Somepony suggested a little louder than he had wanted to. _

_Jet Stream scrunched up his face in thought. It wasn't against the rules to change a lesson. "Hmmm... good idea. Change up things for a day." _

_Zephyr wasn't really into racing. He had a change of heart. This could be interesting. _

_Everypony was ordered into a line at the start of the race course. The course was long and winding, taking anypony foolish enough to take the whole thing on on a wild route around Equestria. _

_"Alright, everypony who is racing get up to the starting line." Barked Jet Steam._

_Everypony lined up at the start of the course, including Zephyr and Static. _

_"Good luck." Hissed Zephy to Static. _

_"Lucks my middle name!" _

_Zephyr had to hold in a laugh. "Your middle name's Emilio."_

_This made Static smile. "But nopony besides you knows that."_

_Before they could continue there debate, Jet Stream started counting down. _

_"5...4...3...2...1" He shouted, and blew the whistle which was on his neck._

_A rush of air surrounded the two colts as they lurged forward._

_The entire pack split up, the slower ones quickly taking places at the end, and the speedier ones, Zephyr and Static included, proceeded in front of everypony._

_Zephyr had gone fast, but nowhere near this fast. The adrenaline pumped through his body and into his wings, giving him a boost like never before. He beat them with incredible speed as he passed even Static. His friend looked a little shocked as he was passed by the blue colt, and this just made him want to go even faster._

_He sped on and on, all of Equestria passing under his hooves. This was racing. He never wanted the feeling to end._

_Suddenly, it stopped. The rush was gone. The sudden flow of energy dissapeared._

_Zephyr could feel the ponies catching up to him, and panicked._

_Before he could even think straight, another colt slammed into him, knocking him unconcious._

_He zoomed towards the ground, certain doom crossing his mind as he blacked out._

_Nopony knows exactly what happened next, but, when they next saw the blue colt, he was on a cloud outside of cloudsdale. _

_The next thing that greeted him was waking up in Cloudsdale Urgent Care. His mind raced. How was he still alive? Or was he? Was this what happened when you died? He got up, and his back immediately told him to lay back. Nope. He must still be alive. Static noticed his friend was awake and rushed into the room. _

_"How did you survive a fall like tha- Wait, when'd you get that cutie mark?" Static said, gesturing to his friends' flank. _

_"What?" Asked the blue colt in utter disbelief. _

_He looked at his flank and saw it. A Cutie mark. It was wind. _

_"Well, uh..." Stammered Static. "Well, I guess that explains your fall..." He trailed off, still shocked that his friend got his mark so soon after he had gotten his. _

_"So, that means that some wind carried me up and brought me up?" Asked Zephyr, looking around. "Wind can do that?" _

_"Well, what else could it have been? I didn't see how or who made you fall. It's the only way it could have been." Static replied aerily._

"The end." Finished Zephyr flatly.

The mares and fillies were shocked by this story too.

"Yes, it really happened. I was there." Said Static lamely, before anypony could start a debate.

"That's _one _way to get a cutie mark..." Said Octavia, a worried look on her face. "But I doubt any of you can do aerobatics like _that..._"

Scootaloo shook her head, the other fillies followed suit.

"Well, I guess you want to hear my story." Stated Octavia punctually.

_The sun was high in the sky as the little filly ran towards her home outside of Ponyville. Her cello, her only true friend, was there. Octavia had tried out for the school talent show and had entered. The judges were so impressed she had been recommended for the All-Equestria Orchestra! Nopony as young as her had ever came close to getting in. She had the skill and the guts, as one of the judges had so said it. She excidetly pushed open the screen door and ran into her room, grabbed her cello, put it on her back, and proceeded back to town. The auditorium in which the final entrance exam would be held wasn't that far, but the cello was large and not very easy to cary for the little filly, but she could manage._

_Beat Drop was getting impacient. Him and Big Bass had been seeing Cello players all day, and nopony had even come close to their requirements. They were especially hard on the earth ponies, for they were unicorns. Beat Drop wasn't always like this, but he didn't deserve to be here._

_"Next!" Called Big Bass, and the earth pony on strage sadly trotted away._

_Octavia burst through the door, straightened her mane, and rushed onto the stage._

_Beat Drop made a small noise at this filly. "And you are?"_

_"Octavia." She squeaked._

_"Well, go ahead." Motioned Big Bass._

_Octavia sat down her case, opened it with her hooves, flipped it up and took out the instrument. She grabbed the bow in th crook of her foreleg, and straightened up._

_Beat Drop was impacient with this earth pony and wanted to go home. "Any day now."_

_Octavia was a little shocked at this. Forgetting it, she closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Focus. Focus..._

_And she played._

_She strung the bow back, and forth, up, and down, which was difficult with hooves._

_The one song she had picked was by Marezart, one of her favorite artists of all time. The theme was well known all across Equestria._

_When she finished, her hoof hurt. Oh well, it always did that._

_She opened her eyes. It was quiet. Too quiet._

_The two stallions didn't know what to make of it. What was this? They had never seen an earth pony this good...nowhere near this good._

_"..You're in.." Announced Big Bass._

_Beat Drop looked at his brown partner. His voice was deep, a difference from Beat Drop's by quite a bit._

_"Yeah..You're in, kid.." Added Beat Drop._

_Octavia was astounded. She was in? Really?_

_She thought about squealing in joy, but was cut off by Big Bass._

_"And that's new." He said, motioning to Octavia's flank._

_Hoping for the best, she peered down._

_Yes! A cutie mark! A treble clef, at that!_

_She wanted to squeal so badly, but didn't._

_She simply put up her instrument and walked out of the auditorium._

_On the way home, she laughed. She hadn't laughed like this before. It was a happy, hearty laugh, from the heart._

Scootaloo faked a yawn.

Octavia looked a little hurt, but she was only a filly.

Zephyr was the tiniest bit interested, but not enough to straighten up.

Static was lazily blowing his mane out of his eyes.

Vinyl's glasses were flipped up, she was on her back, and staring at Celestia's sun. She had met the princess once before, where she herself had been honored for 'Performance Arts all across Equestria."

She had been very thankful.

Oh well, back to reality.

The DJ flipped back over to see Sweetie Belle staring intently at her.

She chuckled. "I guess you want to hear my story..."

Sweetie Belle nodded hastily and Vinyl sighed.

_Vinyl magicked the glasses onto her head._

_She had bought the pair a few days earlier because of the jocks incessant nagging about her eye color at school._

_The Teacher, Blueberry Sprinkle, had recognized her special talent in music at an early age, and now she was composing for the school's first play._

_Vinyl didn't know what it was about music._

_Was it the sound? Was it the structure? She didn't know._

_She just knew she was going to get a cutie mark in music._

_Somehow._

_Out of the small apartment she walked and towards her urban school. She lived in Fillydelphia, where it was always sunny...At least, that's what ponies said._

_She trotted down the street, trying not o be noticed._

_The big colts passed her by, they knew her, and didn't mind her appearance._

_The school building was medium sized and blue. Vinyl liked it, it matched part of her mane._

_She pushed open the door, which was much larger than her, and walked into the gym._

_The play was tonight, and she was almost done, it just needed the final touch..._

_Later, the spotlight was up._

_Vinyl was at her DJ table, which had been hastily made out of a folding tabletop, and cued the first song._

_The play went according to plan until it was time for the final song._

_Vinyl had prepared something special for this._

_One of the character finished his line, and Vinyl magicked the arm onto the record, emitting a large sound._

_The steady beat suddenly rose, then dropped._

_Nopony had ever heard anything like this._

_Vinyl just beat her head._

_In the end, after much adjustment to the beat, the song ended._

_Vinyl came out to bow with the rest of the crew as the croud applauded._

_On the way out the door, Vinyl's teacher stopped her._

_"That's new.." She said, motioning to her young students flank._

_Vinyl jerked her head to her flank._

_A cutie mark! Surely enough, it was a double bar note._

_She almost squealed, but kept her cool, and her glasses, and proceeded home._

_She bounced a little on the walk back._

_She knew she would get it._

Sweetie Belle smiled.

Zephyr, noticing the end of the stories, stretched out his wings.

"Shouldn't you 3 go be trying to eat a large hay fries in under 15 seconds or something?" He asked groggily.

Static was too tired to laugh.

The three cutie mark crusaders got up from there positions on the floor and picked up the parts of their scooter.

Before they sped off, Sweetie Belle went up and hugged Vinyl's leg.

"Thanks!" She squeaked, and ran back to the cart she rode in.

Scootaloo flapped her little wings and they were off.

Vinyl smiled as they dissapeared.

"Kids.."


End file.
